progress_barfandomcom-20200214-history
Tron 2.0 (Soundtrack)
TRON 2.0 (Original Sountrack) is the official composed by Nathan Grigg for the 2003 video game of the same name developed by Monolith Productions. Since the game's release in 2003, an official soundtrack release was never commissioned by Buena Vista Interactive or Monolith Productions. In the last fifteen years, the score has appeared on streaming and video sharing websites such as for listening.Tron 2.0 Soundtrack - YouTube Development Original Composition The score for Tron 2.0 is comprised primarily of short sound bites and clips, "mixing electronic and orchestral sounds" meant to reflect the "high tech, epic environment" of the digital world. The score was rendered for the game using and broken down into a collection of audio segments that function as brief closing cues that were designed to meld with the chosen segments of the game.A Composer's Guide to Game Music by Winifred Phillips As a result the music plays in the game seamlessly in real-time, and allows for the music to adapt to the state of gameplay (idle, combat, exploration). The editing method used for the score in Tron 2.0 is one example of horizontal re-sequencing in video games. Monolith Productions was able to license the original score by Wendy Carlos. Grigg used and reinterpreted Carlos' melodies throughout the arrangement and engineering process of the score for the game.Re: Should physical games be thrown into the dustbin of history?Zombra: "They licensed her music from the original film so they were able to use her melodies etc. Nate reworked everything, did all the engineering and arrangement, and all the composition except what they redid from the original score. So if you like the main theme, that may have been a "cover song" if you will, but it's Nate's interpretation." Unofficial or Rejected Releases Epcot Legacy According to Joshua Harris' , he attempted to emulate an official release for the Tron 2.0 by editing the game's files together and created album art that would reflect a would-be official release.Tron 2.0 - Cover #1Tron 2.0 - Cover #2 The unofficial album was released December 3, 2010 amid the promotion of the , but has since become unavailable. LDSO.net In 2016, Living Dead System Operators, a fansite dedicated to the surviving Tron 2.0 fanbase, prepared an unofficial compilation of the Nathan Brigg score in the hopes of seeing it included in the release of game for the fifteenth anniversary of the game.TRON 2.0 15th Anniversary Gift Additionally, they created a collectible file for official concept art, promotional renders and official interviews of the game for GOG.com as potential . However, as of January 2019, neither the score or the promotional material has yet to appear on the official GOG.com page for the game.TRON 2.0 on GOG.com Track Listing : NOTE: The following track listing are unofficial titles taken from fan created content Trivia *While no official soundtrack for the game's score was released, for the Killer App release of Tron 2.0 on the , Climax Games licensed several songs from 's 2004 album .TRON 2.0 Soundtrack Announced Notes References }} Category:TRON 2.0 Category:Soundtracks